


Kara & Alex • "Stay with me, Kara." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Feels, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	Kara & Alex • "Stay with me, Kara." [Fanvid]




End file.
